Forever and Always
by MyCriminaIMind
Summary: Inspired by the song by Parachute. If you know the song, you'll know the gist of the fic. If you don't, then this will give you an idea of the song.


JJ leaves work early because she's preparing a romantic dinner for Emily where she's gonna propose (which everyone but Emily knows). She lights the candles and throws dinner into the oven to warm while she pours herself a glass of wine both to calm her nerves and to give herself a chance to think. Think about how complete her life feels with Emily in it. Think about how much she wants to start a family with em. Thinking about growing old together. Just thinking. She checks her watch, and it's 7:30. Normally Emily would have left by 6, but maybe she was catching up on some paperwork? By 8:15 JJ's a little worried. Emily's not picking up. But her phone _has_ been on the fritz lately..

JJ calls Hotch and asks if he knows if Emily is still at the office. When Hotch tells her he saw Emily leave at 6, JJ's heart sinks. She should be home by now. Even in DC traffic, she should be home.

Frantic, she calls Garcia, asking her to see if she can trace Emily's phone. She traces it to an intersection, and... Garcia gasps. There was a multi-car accident reported there not too long ago. JJ's legs threaten to give out. As she's about to ask Garcia for more details, she gets a call on the other line. It's Emily! She reassures Garcia that she'll call her back asap. She picks up the call "Emily thank God! I was so worried!" but the voice on the other end isn't Emily. It's a woman from the hospital. She tells JJ to get here as soon as possible but refuses to say anything else over the phone. Without a second thought, JJ races to her car and makes it in record time to the hospital.

She runs in frantically, gets to the info desk, and demands to see Emily. She's so worried, she doesn't see the look the worker gives her when she tells JJ to take a seat and wait for the doc. JJ is about to use her badge to get back there when a woman in a white coat walks out, "You must be Jennifer," she says, her tone soft, "Emily's been asking for you."

Emily! Emily's been asking for her. That has to be a good sign, right?

With a tentative hope, she follows the doctor. That nugget of hope starts to fade, however, when the doctor begins to inform her of Emily's grim prognosis and warns her of what she may look like.

JJ takes a moment outside of the door to collect herself. "Come on, Jareau. Pull yourself together. You've seen Emily injured before...But that was work. This? This is just too much. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. God, why is it always Emily?"

Taking a deep breath, she enters the room.

She knows she should be strong, but right now she can't help the tears that start to fall. Emily, _her Emily_ , looks so small in that bed next to all of those machines.

Emily turns her head when she hears the door open, and she can't help but smile. She's always hated hospitals. She tends to spend too much time there, especially because of the job. Some bruised ribs here, a concussion there. All in the name of catching the bad guy. But this is different. Emily can tell. She's cheated death too many times before. Having JJ there makes understanding this a little bit easier, though. JJ's presence always seems to calm her.

JJ reaches the bed and pulls Emily into a searing kiss. She needs to know that Emily is still here.. even if it's only for now.

They sit for a while making easy conversation-their love for each other evident to everyone within 100ft of the room.

Emily scoots herself over to the best of her ability and asks JJ to join her on the bed. After a moment of fearful deliberation-what if she hurt Emily more?-Emily reassured her that she'd be fine.

As JJ positions herself onto the bed, though, she feels the rings in her back pocket and begins crying again. Crying for Emily, crying for herself, crying for all the experiences they'll never have together.

Emily wipes JJ's tears from her eyes but doesn't ask what they're for-she has an idea. But she couldn't be more surprised when JJ pulls out the rings. Finally it makes sense: why JJ left early today and why everyone was acting just a little bit off.

"This isn't at all how I was hoping this evening would go," JJ begins. "But nothing in this world could stop me from loving you. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Emily can no longer hold her tears either, and hiccups "There is nothing I would love more."

Unbeknownst to the two women, some of the staff saw where this night would be headed and went to get a chaplain.

They get married right then and there. JJ give her vows through unrelenting tears. She thanks Em for helping her become the person she is and promises to always be the woman Emily deserves. Emily goes next, but her speech is slower-her body begins to fail her. But Emily Prentiss is nothing if not stubborn and continues. She thanks JJ for tearing down the walls she's built up and for giving her a reason to embrace love instead of running away from it. She promises to always be a part of JJ's life. No matter what.

As they finish the ceremony and share a kiss, alarms start going off. Emily's heart is beating dangerously slow, and her voice is so low JJ can barely hear her. She says "I'll love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you. Forever and always."


End file.
